Crimson and Clover
by SimpleSymphony
Summary: In a case of innate wisdom vs. educated stupidity, Alice and Emmett have two seprate ideals which cause disdain for each other in the beginning. Can the two find a common bond and forge a path of love? AxE


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

-Crimson and Clover-  
Prologue

"Get your ass over here bro. This new piece of ass is going to be here soon." I looked next to me and saw that Victoria was still asleep in my bed. "I'll be there soon, let me clean a few things up first." Jasper laughed on the line. "Another wild night with Victoria?" I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. "Something like that." "Well dude, if you aren't here when she gets here, her ass is up for grabs, literally."

I shook my head and walked into my closet. I had to look fresh, keep up appearances and all. "Whatever J. I'll be there soon." I hung up and went back to choosing what I should wear. A nice white tee and some dark blue jeans would have to do for now. I also needed to shave, but I don't think I'd be able to do that without Bella having my balls on a platter for being late.

Bella's best friend Alice Brandon was coming to live with her. I understand why too. Bella has the sickest house in this little town and her parents are never around long enough to appreciate it. I suppose that's why her house is like a constant party over the weekend. She already has Edward living with her and Jasper is almost always there too.

I on the other hand prefer to keep my private life separate, so whenever I wanna have romps with oh, little old firecrotch, I take it back to my house. Mom's is a big time designer with her own TV show and Pop's owns one of the best construction companies in the world. I'm pretty much alone all the time whenever I'm at my house.

I threw on the clothes I picked out and walked back into my bedroom. I picked up the slutty dress Victoria left on my floor last night and threw it on top of her. She stirred and went back to sleep. I shrugged and grabbed my keys and wallet. She'd get the point when she woke up. Shit, she should get the point already, this wasn't the first time I'd left her sleeping in my bed.

The Jeep was parked in the driveway instead of the garage. I guess I got a little antsy trying to get my dick wet last night. I cranked my baby up and started on the short drive to Bella's house. She only lived a few blocks away and took less than five minutes to get to. Her truck was in the driveway, as was Jasper's 1970 Dodge Charger. I pulled into the driveway also and made sure even with Jasper's shitty driving, my baby was safe.

I yawned as I got out of the car. Couldn't this chick get here a little later? Damn. The front door was open as always. "Where's everyone?" "In here Dawg." Jasper called from the kitchen. I walked in to find Jasper with a big ass bowl of cereal and Bella sitting on the counter with Edward in between her legs.

"You're fucking late you swamp donkey! Alice is here and upstairs." I shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair. "What do you want me to do about it? There was traffic." She gave me a 'you really are an idiot' look. "What? Did a kid fall off of his bike in the middle of the road? You live within walking distance asshole."

"Well, to make it up to you, I'll go introduce myself in the most polite and gentlemanly ways. Where might I find her?"

She had that cocky smirk on her face. "I gave her the attic." I threw my head back and groaned. The farthest thing from civilization in the house, but definitely one of the best rooms.

I started up the staircase and towards the other staircase that leads to the attic. I zoned out on my way up there and didn't even noticed I'd walked into the room. There was a girl standing on a small twin be hanging pictures while singing along to Blondie's "Heart of Glass". She was wearing skin-tight leather pants which looked absolutely divine and fit her ass like a glove. She also had on a normal white tee with carefully planned rips going across the back. They looked like whip marks.

"You have a beautiful voice." The girl turned around and hopped off of the bed, coming closer to me. She had short black hair and a beautiful rack. Flawless pale skin and brown eyes with a halo of green around them. She looked like an anarchist angel.

"Anyone can sound great singing to Blondie. Who might you be?"

"Emmett McCarty, and you must be Alice."

"Yup. So, did Bella send you up here? Or was it Jasper? That boy won't stop humping my leg."

"I would not mind at all telling him to stop for you."

"Well Mr. McCarty, I didn't say that I didn't like it." She winked and lithely jumped back onto her bed and resumed hanging pictures and artwork.

I looked around the room and inspected what she had done with it. There was a whole table just for art supplies. Paint, markers, pencils, and assorted sketchbooks were overflowing from the top of the desk. The wall length bookcases I loved were almost full.

She stopped what she was doing momentarily and jumped off of the bed. She looked at me and smiled. "Do you have a cigarette?" I felt my back pocket and nodded. She headed towards the balcony and motioned for me to follow. I did. The balcony had a beautiful view of Bella's backyard. Giant pool, landscaped gardens. I pulled out two cigs and handed her one.

"Thanks stud." She pulled a lighter out of those tight ass pants of hers and lit mine up for me then hers. "So Alice, You going to be going to Forks High?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. "I dropped out when I was a Junior." Hmm. Either she had a damn good reason or she was just stupid. "Why?"

She took a drag of the cigarette and blew out, looking out towards the horizon. "I found the whole school process dehumanizing. They tell you when to stand, when to eat, when to go to the fucking bathroom. You're walking around with a bunch of mindless drones. Sheep. I couldn't stand it anymore and since I was an emancipated minor, I decided I didn't have to do it if I felt it wasn't helping me."

I nodded and let her continue. "Everything they taught, felt like it was what they wanted me to know. I want to study other cultures and religions. I want to see forms of art that are considered taboo in cultures like ours. I want to analyze the classics in-depth and write my own. I couldn't get that there."

She leaned back against the railing. "Sorry to drop all of that on you McCarty." I shook my head and joined her in leaning against the railing. "It's quite alright. I find your perspective amusing. Also it was very intelligent." Yeah, lay that shit on thick. Smooth as fucking butter.

We stood there in silence before she flicked her butt into the air. "Thanks for that." She swayed back into her new bedroom before I could say anything. One thing I could say. Alice Brandon wouldn't be an easy conquest, but one day, she'd be mine.

I finished my smoke and walked back into Alice's room only to find her gone. Back in the kitchen, Jasper had just finished his cereal and Bella and Edward had broken up. "Where did Alice go?" Bella turned around. "I don't know. She just grabbed the keys to her Porsche and split. Weren't you with her?"

"I was for a while." I looked to Jasper and he shrugged. "What time's the party?" Bella turned around at the mention of the party. "I told everyone to get here around eight. Why?"

"Because I was up until 4 fucking Victoria and I'm tired as hell. I'm going to grab a nap at my place."

"You sure as hell better be back for the party."

"Sure thing Bells."

**A/N: So, This is the first time I've written with Alice and Emmett. It should be pretty interesting. As I do with all of my stories, Review&Preview, which means if you review you get a preview of the next chapter before it comes out!**


End file.
